


He Tried

by theawesomelights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Helmsman Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't remember anything but screaming. Before that running. And yelling at him. The douche. He was the only one that could save you.<br/>He tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tried

TA: get out

“No. We need to talk.”He said, avoiding looking at you.

TA: we dont

TA: end of diiscussiion

TA: bye

“Sol....” He trailed off, “I'm sorry.” A whisper. He couldn't even apologize in a normal voice.

TA: yeah riight you diidnt even try to help me

“Oh fucking yeah I tried! Do you know how many of our friends were sending me messages, 'fix it eridan, you can save him' Well I couldn't I didnt even know where you were and by the time I found you it was too late. I tried my best to stop every drone sent after you. You lasted longer than you would have if I hadn't tried!” He was yelling now, angry. Or sad. Tears were forming in his eyes. It would have been pitiful if you didn't hate him so much.

It was silent for a while before he spoke, “Karkat hasn't spoken to me since. I lost something too, it's not just you affected by this mess!”

TA: here you go makiing thiis about you as usual

TA: thiis iisnt about you

TA: iit was about the empiire and what they do to people liike me

TA: you could have done somethiing

TA: and you fucked up and ii should have known you would

Eridan stared at the computer screen, the yellow text reflecting in his eyes. He knew what you had told him, but as usual he needed a wake up call.

TA: ff wasnt iin control of the siituatiion

TA: iit was yours to handle 

TA: she needs to stay empress

“I know she does, I know all this. Stop telling me stuff I already know.”

TA: then what am ii supposed two tell you

“...Did it hurt?”

TA: when ii fell from earths sky

TA: not at all

TA: when they fused me wiith a shiip

You paused, did it hurt? Whatever the feeling was, you couldn't describe it. You could barely remember. It was all a blur. You remember screaming. Maybe in pain?

TA: ii thiink iit diid

Eventually he turned around, facing your body. What was left of it. You didn't see him from there, instead looking at him through a camera on the wall. He walked forward.

You knew that he was close enough you should have felt his breath.

“Open your eyes.”

You did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that this makes sense. If you have questions comment.


End file.
